prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Bobby Eaton
Robert Lee "Beautiful Bobby" Eaton (born August 14, 1958), is an American semi-retired professional wrestler, who made his debut in 1976. Eaton is most famous for his work in tag teams, especially his days as one-half of the team The Midnight Express. Under the management of Jim Cornette, Eaton originally teamed with Dennis Condrey and, later on, with Stan Lane. He has also worked with a number of other tag team partners, including Koko B. Ware, Steve Keirn, and "Lord" Steven Regal. In his career, Eaton has wrestled for extended periods of time for various wrestling promotions: Mid-America Wrestling, Continental Wrestling Association, Mid-South Wrestling, World Class Championship Wrestling, Jim Crockett Promotions, World Championship Wrestling, and Smoky Mountain Wrestling. He has also made brief guest appearances for Extreme Championship Wrestling and Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, in addition to appearances for a considerable number of independent wrestling promotions over the years. He currently performs part-time, teaming with either Lane and/or Condrey under the Midnight Express name. He is married to the daughter of wrestler and booker Bill Dundee, and together they have three children. Finishing and signature moves **''Alabama Jam'' (Diving leg drop) **Diving elbow drop **''Divorce Court'' (Single arm DDT) **Slingshot backbreaker **Swinging neckbreaker *'With The Midnight Express' **''Rocket Launcher'' **Double flapjack **Drop toe-hold / Elbow drop combination *'Managers' **Jim Cornette **Baby Doll **Paul E. Dangerously **Michael Hayes **Jimmy Hart **Theodore Long **Jeeves **Tojo Yamamoto **Terri Runnels Championships and accomplishments *'Georgia Championship Wrestling' **NWA Georgia Television Championship (1 time) *'International Wrestling Cartel' **IWC Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Dennis Condrey *'Jim Crockett Promotions | World Championship Wrestling' **NWA United States Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Stan Lane **[[WCW World Tag Team Championship|NWA World Tag Team Championship (Mid-Atlantic version)]] (2 times) – with Dennis Condrey (1) and Stan Lane (1) **WCW World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Arn Anderson **WCW World Television Championship (1 time) *'Mid-Atlantic Championship Wrestling' **NWA Mid-Atlantic Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Rikki Nelson *'NWA Mid-America | Continental Wrestling Association' **AWA Southern Tag Team Championship (4 times) – with Sweet Brown Sugar (2) and Duke Myers (2) **CWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **NWA Mid-America Heavyweight Championship (11 times) **NWA Mid-America Tag Team Championship (7 times) – with Lanny Poffo (1), George Gulas (3), Mexican Angel (1) and Great Togo (1) **NWA Six-Man Tag Team Championship (4 times) – with George Gulas and Jerry Barber (1), George Gulas and Arvil Hutto (1), George Gulos and The Mexican Angel (1), and Secret Weapon and Tojo Yamamoto (1) **NWA Mid-America Television Championship (1 time) *'Mid-South Wrestling Association' **Mid-South Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Dennis Condrey *'NWA Bluegrass' **NWA Bluegrass Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Dennis Condrey *'NWA Rocky Top' **NWA Rocky Top Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Dennis Condrey *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'27' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 1992 **PWI Tag Team of the Year award in 1987 - with Stan Lane *'Smoky Mountain Wrestling' **SMW Beat the Champ Television Championship (1 time) *'World Class Championship Wrestling' **NWA American Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Dennis Condrey *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' **5 Star Match (1992) with Rick Rude, Steve Austin, Arn Anderson, & Larry Zbyszko vs. Nikita Koloff, Sting, Ricky Steamboat, Barry Windham, & Dustin Rhodes (May 17, WarGames match, WrestleWar) **Most Underrated (1985, 1986, 1990, 1993) **Tag Team of the Year (1986) with Dennis Condrey **Tag Team of the Year (1987, 1988) with Stan Lane **Worst Worked Match of the Year (1991) with P.N. News vs. Terence Taylor & Steve Austin at The Great American Bash * This Mid-Atlantic promotion, while having revived some of the championships used by the previous Mid-Atlantic promotion, is not the same promotion once owned by Jim Crockett, Jr. and went on to be renamed World Championship Wrestling after it was sold to Ted Turner in November 1988. References External links *Memphis Wrestling History: Matches, Cards & Results 1962-1988 Category:American professional wrestlers Category:People from Huntsville, Alabama